When painting or otherwise applying marking compositions from an aerosol container onto pavement, ground, or other substrate, the contents of several such containers may be required to complete the task. This would require one to carry a number of aerosol containers both to (e.g., full containers) and from (e.g., empty and unused or partially used containers) the job site. This may require several trips to and from the site. Moreover, one may be faced with the problem of transporting the aerosol containers about the site if, for example, one is marking pavement or ground to indicate the location of utility lines. This scenario would require full containers to be transported about the site to ensure that sufficient marking composition is available to complete the job, while further requiring the transportation of any empty containers about the job site so they can be properly disposed of after marking is completed. This transportation of multiple aerosol containers can become inconvenient and, in some cases, impossible if other items are also required to be simultaneously carried about the job site, e.g., papers, calculators, and/or surveying equipment.
Moreover, when working on a job site, it is often necessary to use a number of tools. Transporting the various odd-shaped tools, e.g., hammers, screwdrivers, trowels, brushes, flashlights, and the like, to and from the job site often requires several round trips.
Thus, there exists a need for a device and related method which would allow one to hold and transport one or more containers, such as aerosol paint containers, and/or a variety of tools, without requiring the use of one's hands to accomplish same.